


Masquerade

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, manip fics, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean agrees to a role-playing game and gets a big surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC communities at Live Journal and Dreamwidth, in response to the prompt word, _doppelganger_.
> 
> Elijah manip by me.

Sean didn’t care for role-playing in the bedroom. From the age of ten, he’d made his living pretending to be someone else, and wasn’t inclined to do it in his real life, too. Elijah felt differently, and since Sean was rarely able to say no to the man he loved, he had agreed to a harmless masquerade which had him sitting at a table at an outdoor café, waiting to meet a “stranger.”

When Elijah arrived at the cafe, Sean couldn’t hide his surprise. He’d expected different clothes, maybe a hat and a wig, but Elijah’s makeover was worthy of an award-winning makeup artist. Dreads down past his shoulders, a rough, sleeveless shirt with a v-neck, colorful bracelets on his wrists. It was an amazing transformation.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Fic%20Pics/Dread%20Elijah1%20Signed.jpg.html)

As well as he knew Elijah’s face, his body, if he hadn’t been expecting the disguise, Sean wasn’t sure he would have recognized him. “I really like the dreads--” he began, stopping just short of saying Elijah’s name. He was supposed to be a stranger after all.

The stranger seemed surprised Sean had spoken to him, but accepted the compliment with a “Thanks, man.” Elijah didn’t have his talent for accents, but he’d put a lot of work into this one. There was the ring of the islands in his voice, sounding remarkably genuine. Looking around and seeing all the other tables were occupied, Dreads asked, “Mind if I share the table with you?”

“Of course,” Sean agreed. “I wasn’t expecting anyone, so I’ll be glad of the company. Coffee?” When the other nodded, Sean waved down a waiter and ordered two coffees.

After their coffee arrived, they chatted amiably. Elijah had not only created a physical persona, but had crafted a life story to go with it. Sean was amazed that he had put so much work into this little game. If he hadn’t known the reason for the masquerade, he would have thought that Elijah was auditioning for a new movie role.

Sean was so fascinated with his performance that he wondered why he’d been so against the role-playing. He began to imagine what it would be like to have this new Elijah in bed, how the dreads would feel under his hands and against his skin. Anxious to get to this little play’s denouement, he said, “Why don’t we take this somewhere more private? There’s a very nice hotel not far from here.”

The last thing Sean expected was for his companion to play hard-to-get. Pushing back from the table, Dreads said, “I appreciate the coffee and the conversation, man, and no offense, but you’re just not my type.” And with that, he got up and walked away.

Sean sat there, dumbstruck. What kind of game was Elijah playing? The idea was to spice up their sex life, not reject it. He waited for Elijah to return with an explanation, and when moments later he did, Sean received another shock.

Elijah looked like his usual self, dressed in jeans, a striped, long-sleeve shirt, and that Pork Pie hat he’d become so attached to of late. Even with the help of the makeup artist who’d transformed him, there was no way he could have gotten out of his makeup and costume that quickly. “How the hell did you do that?” he asked, incredulous.

“Do what?” Elijah asked. as he took the seat opposite Sean. “Oh, you already ordered me coffee. Thanks.” He picked up the cup, looking surprised to see it was empty. “Did you meet someone else before I got here?” he asked in a flirty tone. “Should I be jealous?”

“You weren’t just here?” Sean asked.

“Before now, you mean?” Elijah frowned. “Are you okay, Seanie? You seem a little spaced-out.”

Elijah was being serious, Sean was sure of it. “I’m fine,” Sean replied, “but I could have sworn…” He left the thought unfinished. Elijah might think he’d lost it.

Elijah said, “You were right about the role-playing, Irish. I shouldn’t have insisted we do it. We don’t need to play those kind of games with each other. We’re fine just the way we are.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Sean replied, “and now that we’ve settled that question, I have one for you. Have you ever heard of a doppelganger?”


End file.
